A counsellor and a Killer
by Kagomae
Summary: She worked at the camp, his mother was the cook. Years later, he s the killer, she a counsellor, who happens to have a secret double life....maybe even triple. Will he kill her, or will she kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Hi! This is my first story and I`ve had it in my head for a while. So, please review and let me know what you think. If you don`t review....... then I`m still going to continue the story anyway for fun. Thanks!

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Freak!" "Loser!" "Monster!" I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes as if they were threatening me, daring me to make the next move. "Why don`t you pick on someone else you little pricks." I turn around to see one of the camp counsellors, Lizzy or Liz for short. She had long, silky black hair, icy blue eyes, and a nice tan that look like a really light brown drink, reminds me of hot chocolate. But, she did have a bit of native-American in her family tree. She had moved into our town about two weeks ago from Vancouver, British Columbia and applied for a job here at Crystal Lake. "Oh yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" "Well" she replied "First I`ll tell your parents that you`re a little annoying loud mouthed freak. And secondly..." She picked him up and threw him into the lake, I was laughing so hard at that. Oh, if you`re wondering why she was able to throw him into the water, it`s because the other kids cornered me onto the dock by the lake. "Come on Jason, let`s find your mother" I nod my head and reach my hand out to grab hers, but something stopped me from putting it into her hand. I felt my stomach flip over itself, and I wondered, how great would it be if I could marry her? Then I let out a startled yelp because someone had grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards my mom.

"Oh, there you are Jason. I was beginning to worry about you. Hi! Thanks so much for saving him from the other kids. You really are a sweetheart Liz." She nods her head and says "Sure no problem. I love your son. He`s so much fun to be with, unlike some snot nosed brats." She threw a deathly glare at the kids who were watching us, then they all started to run to the cabins because they were so scared. I started to giggle, because I had found the one person I could always count on. "Would you like to eat dinner with us Liz?" "No, I can`t because I have to help watch the kids at the mess hall. And then we go to the campfire, and then bedtime. Whoopee, this is such fun." I started to giggle again, she just looked down at me then crouched down so we were eye level. "Well, I guess I`ll see you some other time eh squirt?" I nod my head and I realized that she had the most beautiful smile; it was I was looking at an angle. "Come on Jason, we should head in for dinner now. Thanks again Liz" She waves her hand nonchalantly without looking back.

"Dinner time Jason." I picked my toys off the floor and head to the bathroom to wash my hands and face off. I walk back to the kitchen to see that we were eating my favourite meal; lima beans, spinach, broccoli, and liver(X_X). "Well, I couldn`t help but noticed that you laughed at everything Liz said today. Do you have a crush on her?" My fork stops in midair with some spinach on it. "Yes" I said so quietly, that not even a mouse would hear it. I lift my head to meet my mom`s eyes and I could see that she wasn`t really surprised, she was happy, but not surprised. "I wouldn`t be surprised if she thought the same way about you." "But mom, she`s 17 and I`m 11." "Well...." I lean forward knowing my mother was going to hit me with something big. "Actually she`s 16. She turns 17 July 23." I almost fell out of my chair. She`s only 5 years older than me, wow, that`s crazy. She just looks older I guess. After dinner my mother tucked me in and gave me my teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. I was looking forward to tomorrow, I get to see Liz again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of kids laughing. "Jason! Breakfast!" I head to the kitchen to get some food. After breakfast I head outside and see the other kids playing with each other on the other side of the cabins. "Mom! Can I go look around the forest?" "Sure, just be back for dinner" I tilt my head to the side, then I remembered my mom always makes me a take-away lunch. I go over to the table and put the sandwich into my lunch box. I walk outside and turn to look at the other kids. _**'Hmmm....I wonder where Liz is?' **_I start towards the forest and turn back and wave goodbye to my mom. I walk into the forest to see sunlight beaming down a dirt trail. I walk down the trail for a little while before I hear splashing. I go to where the noise is coming from. I see a small pond with clear water, and with a few dragonflies and lilies around it. "Hi Jason! I didn`t see you there." I turn my head and was looking at Liz...AND SHE WAS WAERING A BIKINI!!! 'Wow! She looks so hot in that.'

_**She slowly started to lift her hands up to the top part of her bikini and slowly started to undo the straps. "Jason...I don`t want to wear this anymore. Can you help me?" I slowly nod my head and lift my hands up to the straps. I undid them and then she turned towards me with a lustful glint in her eyes. "Can you please do the bottom one for me too? I feel so hot in this." I nod my head vigorously and let go of the first two straps. Then I undid the last two. 'There! Got it.' Before I could say anything Liz stands up and lets the top part of her bikini drop to the ground. She then slowly goes for her bottom part. I just watch, with a yearning in my heart....and my pants too. I could feel my manhood get worked up over this...wow, I am really lucky to even see her act like this. She slowly starts to turn around then......*Splash*.**_

"Wow...you really can drift off when someone`s talking to you huh?" I realize that it was just a day dream. But, I could always finish it when I`m asleep. Right? "You wanna join me?" "Sure...Uh..Liz? I`m scared of water." She turns her head towards me with an understanding in her blue eyes. Those eyes could penetrate the soul of the devil if they wanted to. I just start to undress without even knowing what I was doing. I was down to my boxers when Liz had a weird look plastered on her face. "Jason" "Yeah" "Uhmm.....I don`t know how to tell you this but......you might need to raise the flag" I tilted my head to the side...until it hit me. I looked down in horror to see my manhood was 'standing up'. "S-sorry L-Liz." "It`s ok...I`ve seen the other counsellor boys do the same thing when they look at me." For some odd reason I felt upset and angered at that statement.

After a couple of hours of being at the pond we start to head back because dinner would be starting soon. "Hey Jason?" "Yeah?" "What were you thinking about to make the 'dog to beg'?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "You" Then it was her turn to stop dead in her tracks. She turned around then she crouches to eye level with me. "You`re really sweet you know that. Oh...and by the way....happy birthday." I look up to see she was closing the gap between us. SHE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!!!! I slowly lean in..scared that I might do something wrong. I fell a soft pair of lips come onto mine, then I slowly start the pace. I groaned inwardly, but she groaned outwardly. She was enjoying this more than me. And as soon as it started, it ended. "I love you Jason....more than a friend." I look at her with a look plastered on my face telling her how much I love her.

"Well...I guess I`ll see you tomorrow...boyfriend." "Yeah you too....girlfriend." She walks away towards the mess hall. I start walking away towards my mom`s and mine cabin, but not without one last look at my own girlfriend. "Hey Jason! Dinners ready, go get cleaned up ok?" "Sure mom" I walk into the bathroom and wash my hands and face for dinner. Dinner for the most part was quiet, except for the occasional question. "I HAD MY FIRST KISS!!" My mother just jumps because I was so loud for the moment. She was confused for a moment until it sunk in. "With who?" I just smile from the corners of my mouth like she was at me. "With Liz....and she loves me more than a friend." I finished dinner telling mom about everything...except the fantasy dream. My mom tucks me in for the night....and I slowly continue my dream. I just couldn`t wait for tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I`m sorry I haven`t updated much but because of school work.....well lets just leave it at that ok. Maybe if you guys could review a little bit more then it might encourage me to write the next chapters. Thanks for waiting for a while for this chapter. I don`t know when I can get the next one up...but if you hang in there I`m sure you will get it sometime this week or during the weekend..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz POV

I can`t believe the other counsellors are going to throw a party...AND WITH ALCHOHOL! I should tell the camp manager but they might close the camp forever...and I would never see Jason again. I head off for collage in a couple of weeks...how can I tell him? How can I break his heart? He loves me for Christ`s sake. I kept walking through the woods to try and clear my head of this mess. After a couple of hours or so I turn around to see a tall, dark, menacing figure with a machete. I blink my eyes and the figure was gone. 'Was it a vision? Are the woods trying to tell me something?' I start heading back knowing that it was near dinner time, and with the other teens partying someone would have to watch all the kids. 'Lucky me. This is the worst summer ever.'

On my way back I could already hear the music playing at full blast. The only reason that the others are partying, which is against the camp rules, is because Mr. Poppy got a cut on his hand from a rusty metal engine in his car. Mrs. Voorhees volunteered to take him to the hospital in springwood. It was about an hour and a half away from the camp. I worried about Jason mainly because with the only two adults gone something bad could happen to him. "HELP ME!" I turn my head towards the sound and start running towards the sound. I come down to the lake to see a few kids on the dock...WITH JASON!!! He can`t swim...those bastards. 'They must know he can`t swim. They`re using it against him!'

I start running to the dock to try and save Jason. *SPLASH*. I look up to see the other kids were laughing and pointing, while I was still running. I was about half way there when the kids spotted me and started to push him under the water with their feet. I make it in time to stop them from hurting him anymore, but only to see his body fall to the lakes floor. "Well...I guess you`re going to need a new boyfriend. Am I right?" I turn towards the boy with a look of pure shock and pure hatred to him. "You...You did this...YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!" I lunged at him with all my might and then pin him to the dock.

By the cabins I could hear voices, the teens could hear me, but they couldn`t hear Jason. "What`s going on here Liz?" I look up at the others with eyes full of tears and anger. "These kids drowned Jason." The other counsellors seemed confused on who Jason was. "Who is Jason?" I look up shocked at such a question. "Jason Voorhees. The one who is 'especially needy'" They still looked like they had no clue. "THE ONE WITH THE DEFORMATION!" "Oh. You mean the freak right?" I stood up quicker than I did taking down the kid and punched her in the jaw. Five of the teen boys tied to hold me back, but I got out of their grip with ease and then I kicked one of them in the manhood. He cringed quickly and fell to the ground holding his manhood. The other teens looked at me with fear, but before I could lecture them on breaking the rules, we hear a car pull up.

"MRS. VOORHEES! OVER...." "Shut up you moron. You want to get us into trouble for some act the kids did. May be this Jason kid was a bully and got what he deserved." I couldn`t believe my ears. Jason...a bully, more like a lost little puppy. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE BEER CANS ALL OVER HERE!" I knew by the voice that it was Mr. Poppy. "Mr. Poppy please relax. You know the doctor said to take it easy for a little...oh hi Liz! What`s wrong did something happen here?" I look up and start crying all over again. After a little while I explained to Mr. Poppy and Mrs. Voorhees about everything, from my walk right to seeing Jason`s body fall to the lakes floor. "I`m so sorry Mrs. Voorhees. I failed you...I failed Jason." She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "It`s ok. At least you tried to save him." I look towards Mr. Poppy who is on the phone with someone. "I just called the police. The last thing we can do for Jason is find his body and give him a funeral. Thanks for everything Liz. I appreciate you tried to contact us and let us know about the other counsellors. We have to wait until morning for the police to come. It`s getting late, you two have been through hell and back. Go to sleep, and tomorrow we`ll look for Jason`s body."

I nod my head, even though the thought of looking for his body is quite depressing for me and I could tell it was depressing for Mrs. Voorhees. But I would rather have his body and give him the funeral he deserves. The next morning I could hear people calling Jason`s name...my Jason...is gone. I start crying all over again for the one person who cares about me the way I care about them. I can`t believe he`s gone. I get up after a while of crying and eat some breakfast.

"Liz! There you are! The police need to talk to you." I walk up to Mr. Poppy and the two police officers. "Now Miss Liz we need to ask you a couple of questions about last night. Did the teens do this to Jason or did the kids?" "The kids. I even know which kids did it." "That would be very helpful because they`re going to go on adult trial should they try anything stupid." I nod my head...and then I start crying all over...again. The police officers could tell this was hard on me. Mr. Poppy could tell this was hard on me. I looked up and at a distance I see Mrs. Voorhees face with a shocked expression.

She starts walking over to us and clears her throat. "Liz...are you sure you saw Jason fall to the lakes floor?" "Yeah why? What`s going on? Is something wrong?" She clears her throat again and opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted by one of the two police officers. "We couldn`t find his body. Not in, near, or around the lake." I looked just as shocked and if it was even possible more shocked than Mrs. Voorhees. The police could tell that I had no clue what could have happened to his body. "I need to head home now." They look at me with concern. "What I mean is that I need to head to my aunts place in Texas. Until I feel better about this and try to recover. Here`s my email if you need to contact me. I`m sorry Mrs. Voorhees. I was only up here for the summer and to save money for collage. Email me if you have any questions r if you need comfort." They all nod their heads in understanding.

After two hours of packing I walk outside to see Mrs. Voorhees standing there looking sad. "I don`t want you here for the rest of this summer Liz." She holds out a butcher knife and I know what`s she going to do. "The police have already left. Mr. Poppy went home to his wife and left me in charge for the rest of the summer." "Can I at least come back on Jason`s...birthday to celebrate the memory of Jason. I know you don`t want to be alone for that day." She nods her head and with that I pull on my leather jacket and my bike helmet. I walk over to my motorcycle and put the key in the engine and start it up. "I swear if anything happens to you Pamela, I`m going to kick your ass if you get killed. After I kill the teens." She nods her head. I start leaving the camp. With one last look behind me and a single tear shed and I left. 'Next stop Hewitt house, Texas.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHH. What a twist in plot. If you read the last chapter 3 its only to get your attention and because I felt like it was shit. I felt like it was trash. And the Jason died on his birthday, which is during the night scene. I hope you will understand about the last chapter 3 I did. I felt like shit and I threw out most of the stuff from that chapter from my plot. PLEASE review for me. If there is anything I can change please don`t hesitate to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"HOYT! GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled aunt Luda May."Well...take care of yourself darling. Don`t forget about us ya hear?!" I give old Monty a hug. I see my uncle, Charlie Hewitt, also known as sheriff Hoyt. "Well. I hope you know what ya doing darling. We`ll miss ya." I nearly started to cry. All of them wanted to cry that I could tell. I turn to my cousin, Thomas Brown Hewitt, or better known as Leatherface. "Well Thomas. You`re the man of the house now. Take good care of the family ok?" He just leans down gives me a hug and kisses me on the cheek. I was happy that he was deformed. Loving him was the only way I could love someone like...Jason. I start crying, hugging Thomas closer to me.

After a few good minutes of crying and saying a few good-byes, I turned around from the cannibalistic family, and head to my bike. "I was saving these for ya, in case you should ever leave." I turned my head to see that Hoyt was handing me a gun and a few magazines. I lift my helmet off my head and smile at him, and then I take the gun and the magazines and put it into a safe place. "I don`t know when I`ll see you guys...but I can promise that you will see me again someday." I turn the key in the ignition and started up the bike. I slowly rode it out to the road just out front of the house.

The night before the news was saying that Pamela Voorhees was the Camp Crystal Lake murderer. It wasn`t her fault though, if the other teens had tried to listen to Jason`s pleas then she wouldn`t be dead...Jason wouldn`t be dead. The trip from Crystal Lake to my aunt's house was about a six day journey. I trained myself to actually go a whole night without sleep; the only side effect is that I could have a crash while driving. I decided with my family that traveling at night is the best thing for me. I can stay up until it was about eleven a.m.

I have already gotten by at least five nights of traveling. Only half a night left until I`m at Crystal Lake. I slowly pulled into a gas station to fill my tank up. "Hey there sweet thing. What`s a pretty little thing out here all alone on a cold, dark night." I turned around to see this trucker looking at me with a lust in his eyes. He obviously has seen a female biker like me before, well all the more fun to try my new toy out. I slowly, and seductively, reach over to where I kept my gun. I quickly pulled it out and shot the man in the head. I know this gas station, it`s actually so poor they can`t afford surveillance cameras. 'Too easy'. I got on my bike and then I started for Crystal lake, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on. No one`s here. What are you so worried about? Is it...let me guess...Jason Voorhees?" "Come on Owen. This isn`t cool. Let`s leave." The boy named Owen just laughed at the girls` reaction. "But...I guess you are right...oh what the hell. Why not?" Own smirks as he pulls the girl closer to him. Little did they know that they were being watched...BY JASON VOORHEES! 'Treat my name as a joke huh? Well I`m in for a fun night tonight.' Jason stood about 7'8. Making him the tallest killer on the block. Jason sees the couple in the back getting ready for their "fun". He silently stakes toward his prey and opens the door quickly and stabs the boy in the back. The girl froze for a moment then let out a blood curling scream.

The car door opens from the other side and the girl runs into the woods. 'Wow. Is it me or do the teens get stupider every year' 'not now son. Go kill her!' 'Yes mother.' Jason walks into the direction of where the girl ran. He knows the woods like he knows the back of his own hand. 'Too easy' he thought. He followed the girl and saw her run into the camp area. 'WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THERE MORE OF THEM!' exclaim his mother. Jason flinched because he has never heard his mother yell in his head like that before. 'Sorry baby. Wait...something tells me that another evil force is in our woods. Let's wait and watch.' 'Yes mother.' Jason crouches into the bush he is behind.

Susan`s POV

"Whoa...you mean you saw Jason?!" I look at Britney and start crying in front of them. ***SNAP*** We all turn around to see a man in leather with a slick black biker helmet with gloves and black shoes with a black leather jacket. "Um...Hi! My name`s Britney." Oh...My...GOD!!! Is she flirting at a time like this!? I knew she was a bitch but this is far below the belt for her. She walks over towards the man with a glint of lust and purpose in her eyes. I would have rather been killed by Jason. "What are you doing?" the man sounded like he had a voice chip disguising him. If Britney is really stupid then she wouldn`t noticed. "Wow. You sound really...sexy." Now she was up in the man's face and making him walk towards the cabin with his back to the wood. Cornered like a rodent. I feel sorry for him. "Listen guys. I`m leaving this place for good ok?" The biker seemed happy to hear it. I had my stuff already packed and I got in my car, which was the only car we took to the camp, and left.

Britney`s POV

Well with that little whore gone I can have this handsome devil to myself. "Where are you from stranger?" He looks down at me with his luscious helmet. 'Hmm...I wonder what he looks like?' "Texas" Wow. A Texan, I heard that everything`s bigger from Texas...if you know what I mean. "Well...have you ever had sex before stranger?" I could hear groans from a couple of the other girls and a few wolf whistles. "No. And if you`re asking the answer is the same...no." He gently pushes me aside and walks towards the fire then he walks into the darkness of the woods. "Why are you so pushy Britt?" I turn and look at Martha and pretend to be shocked. "Why I don`t know what you mean." I turn back to the woods...swearing to myself that I would have that man...one way or another.

Liz`s POV

I knew I looked a little like a guy in this outfit. But that was disturbing for me to have to deal with...UGH!...that Britney girl. She is the one to die last I swear to GOD! I hate her guts! It`s girls like her that...I stopped dead in my tracks realizing that I was being followed. I turn around...and the vision from my past comes back and then disappears...and who should be before me...but the man from the vision. "Why have you come to my home?" I was surprised and shocked. "Who are you may I ask, kind sir?" In the distance there was a storm brewing and it was coming fast. "Jason...Elias...Voorhees" Then all of a sudden lightning came out of the sky and showed me his face...which was hidden by a hockey mask. I slowly reach up to my helmet and before I could pull it off of my head I turn around quickly to see Britney. "Hey stranger. It`s getting dark and we`re lost out here. Can you please walk me back to the cabins?" She batters her big brown eyes at me. I turn towards where the man was...but he wasn`t there...at least she didn`t see him...but I could still see him. I harshly push her away from me and pull my gun out and shoot her right between her eyes. I smiled in satisfied that the little bitch was dead. "Jason...It`s me...Liz."

Jason`s POV

The words hit me hard. Is it a dream? Is it Freddy trying to trick me again? 'No you dumbass. I`m still stuck in my basement...and...YOUR MOTHER F#$ING MIND!' DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH HIM!' 'Sorry Pamela.' I walk towards the biker. "Remove your helmet." They lift their hands up and take their helmet off very slowly. The helmet falls to the soft wet, marshy ground with a light thud. I look to the face...to see long black hair soaking wet, silver tint by the full moon and...the icy blue eyes I have missed for so long. I noticed that they held hope, cruelty, love, and evil. Kind of reminds me of Michael. "Stay here. I have to kill the others." I feel a hand on my chest and I looked down at Liz challenging me to make her stay put. "I want revenge on them too you know." I nod my head, I understood, that she wants revenge on them for my death...and my mothers.

* * *

OK! NEW RULE! No reviews...NO CHAPTERS! It`s not you guys...I feel discouraged when no one reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if anything needs to be changed. So sorry it took so long to finally upload a new chapter. Homework is hell...it works with the devil. JK! It`s also because I feel a little bummed out and stressed and depressed. But please let me know what you think. Ok? Ok! Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was walking behind them...they didn`t know what kind of hell they have entered into. Jason and I were going to pick them off one by one. "I will come from the East and you come from the West. Got it?" I look up at Jason and nod my head. "Jason." He looks down at me and smiles behind the mask (like the song. LOL). He leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I couldn`t feel his lips because of my helmet, but I know he kissed me. "Wait...how about instead of coming from the East and West we come from South-East and South-West. Because if we were to come from the East and West then they are more likely to escape from us. But if we come from the South-East and South-West then they are more likely to run into the woods. And with this storm they will be scared shitless. They have no sense of direction and we know the whole forest like we know each other."

Jason tapped his chin for a bit then nodded his head. "Ok. We`ll go with your plan." I walk towards him and give him a great big hug. "Jason...I`m cold." I whisper softly to him. He stiffened at my statement but then soon relaxed knowing that I just wanted to cuddle with him. But at the same time I wanted more than a cuddle from him. We let go of each other, with great difficulty, and pick up our weapons and start heading to our positions. "Well if it isn`t one of my favourite patients." I turned around to see Hannibal the Cannibal with a black gangster fedora hat and a black trench coat.

"Eh...what`s up Doc?" He just groans and face palms himself. My joke may have been bad...wait a minute. "Hey are you hungry?" He looks up at me with a thirst for blood clearly evident in his eyes. I turn to see Jason with his grip on his machete tight. "Relax Jay. Listen can you help us get rid of the teens. You can have the bodies we just want them dead." Lectors face brightens and licks his lips in hunger. "Well...I guess I could help you out this time." I smirk evilly behind my helmet. From the corner of my eye I saw Jason shift uncomfortably.

Jason`s POV

What is this? What kind of evil has Liz become? I saw her watch me from the corner of her eye. I shift uncomfortably tighten my grip on my machete. "We should get going." "Wait Jay...we should wait for them to fall asleep. Or Lector can drug their beers." Lector thought for a moment then nodded his head. "So it`s agreed then?" I see lector nod his head then I nod mine. 'Jason...this is the only girl you can have...' 'OH GOD MOTHER! I DON`T NEED TO KNOW THAT! I ALREADY KNEW!' I yelled in disgust and excitement. Wait excitement?

Liz`s POV

'Liz?' 'Who are you? What do you want?' in my mind a see a figure of a woman with slightly blond locks with a baby blue sweater and blue jeans. 'It`s me...Jason`s mother.' 'Wow! Remember what I told you?' 'Yes but now is not the time for that. I wish to speak to you about Jason.' I groan in my head knowing that she wants something from me. 'I want you to love him.' '...huh? What do you mean?' 'I want you to _**love**_ him.' Now I understood what she was asking me. 'You mean fuck him senseless right?' '...Liz...I can hear you.' My eyes go wide in shock finding out now that Jason, too, can hear my thoughts. 'Shit.' 'Yes that`s pretty much it.'

'Well not that this isn`t fun talking to you Pam but we have to get the teens. Bye!' We nod our heads to each other and go our separate ways (another title of a song. Weird how they get into my story).

2 hours later

Man these kids take a long time to gain trust. Lector has already put the drug into their drinks, now we have to sit and wait. Whoa is the drug already working? Wait a minute...oh ok Lector doesn`t want to eat them. Wait there were eight...WHERE`S THE EIGHTH?! Lector must have eaten him. There`s the signal time to work. I slowly approach the teens with my gun loaded. Over in the distance I see Jason come out of the trees. Damn does he ever look good. 'Thank you.' Crap. Now he knows what I think about him truly...not that he didn`t. Jason`s going in first...one down...six to go. The teens start running in all directions confused, scared, and horrified at their friends death. Lector approaches one of them and stabs them in the back of the neck with a knife for gutting fish.

Jason kills two more with just his bare hands...is he superman gone bad? 'No. But thanks for the compliment.' I need to learn to control my thoughts. I quickly pull out my gun and shoot the other three teens without even looking at them...I kept my eyes on Jason. The fire was illuminating him and his essence. He looked even more powerful when he flexed his muscles. Sure he had greyish/blackish skin but what amazed me most about him is...how did the boy I fell in love with turned into...this man? This devil of a man? I feel a warm, slick, gooey substance run down my leg. I take my gloves off then I put my right hand into my pants and pulled my hand out. I lift it up so I could see what it was...and what it was...was something I did not wish to come at this time. I start to feel light cramps in my lower abdomen. 'Great. My TOM. How fun.' "Thanks for your help Lector." Lector nods his head, puts his jacket on and makes his way for the exit of the camp site.

"And let`s get you home." I nod my head to Jason absentmindedly. I could barely stand, let alone move. "Liz? Is there something wrong?" "I have my period. Can you carry me back?" He looks down at me and then puts his machete in the ring of his pants. He then slowly picks me up and we start walking towards home...our home...our new life.

Ok. First thing: No reviews, no chapters. Secondly: I stayed up half the night to write this bloody chapter. I hope it works. Oh and about Lector coming into the story...that will be revealed later. Also I have decided to add another twist in the plot. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain was coming down hard. I could feel Liz shiver in my arms. I needed to get her to a dry spot. I looked all around to see if there was anything. I turned and looked to the right and saw what my house...well our house now. I grip onto her tighter and carry her through the storm. A flash of lightning shows me how close I am to my goal. _***BOOM***_ I feel Liz put her arms around my neck. I don`t blame her; she can`t see where she is and she`s cold.

I finally make it to the door and I quickly swing it open. The house has four floors; three of them being in the ground under the house. One of the rooms has mothers head, the one up a level before that one holds the corpses, the one above that one has a king size bed. And the one on the main level is the kitchen and T.V room.

"J-J-Jason? I-I-I f-feel really c-c-cold." I rush down stairs, alarmed at her statement, and quickly get her to the bedroom. As soon as I get her to the bedroom I start undressing her. 'WHOO! Jason`s being a bad boy.' 'FRED!' I couldn`t care what Freddy thought of me, I just wanted the woman I love to be warm and safe. After I take off her jacket, shirt, leather pants, and shoes, Liz undoes her bra for me. I quickly pull it off and pull her panties down.

I rush to the bathroom and grab my red towels and lay them on the bed. After I put them over the bed coverings, Liz gets into the bed. I rush back to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. I quietly, but quickly, get back to Liz. I check her pulse; she`s a little over what she should be; must be from the shock. "Liz? I have to take your temperature. Is that ok? Or do you want to sleep for a bit?" She lifts up one of her fingers; indicating she wants me to take her temperature.

She opens her mouth slightly for me to put the thermometer in. I place the metal under her tongue and wait for it. After a couple of minutes I check her temperature. She`s 100 degrees Celsius. "Jason...I don`t feel too..." before she could finish she leans over the side of the bed and throws up. I start heading up stairs, to get a garbage for Liz, and to get paper towels to clean up the mess.

I come back to the room to find that Liz isn`t in bed. I drop the garbage and the paper towels and start panicking. Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms wrap around my stomach. I turn around to see Liz with puffy-red eyes, mucus coming out her nose, tears that stained her face and a bit of the vomit on her mouth corners. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. Then I wipe the vomit and snot off her face with the sleeve of my jacket.

Liz starts walking over to the bed and gets back in the bed. After cleaning up the vomit from the floor I tuck Liz in for a nap. After a few minutes she falls asleep. I lean down and kiss her on the check; "I love you Liz. Get some sleep." _***Knock knock knock***_ I feela sudden rush of anger and panic. I walk upstairs to the front door and peek through the eye hole; it`s only the Hewitts. 'THE HEWITTS?!' I open the door to see Luda May in front of me; I never noticed before how petit she is compared to me. Hell anyone is petit next to me; even a body builder.

"Hi! Have you seen a girl by the name of Liz?" "Yeah. She`s sick." Their faces turn to horror and shock. "Is she ok?" I turn my head to see Little Girl Sawyer. "No. She has her period, a fever and a chill." Leatherface looks like he`s ready to try and kill me again. "Why, can I ask, are you so concerned for Liz?" Hoyt looks up to me with a solemn look and says "we`re her relatives. Now don`t hate her because you hate us ok?" Liz is related to Leatherface. I hear a sniffle behind me and turn around out of wonder and worry. "Hi. Jason I swear I was going to tell you." "It`s ok I understand. For you I will **try** to get along with them." She smiles weakly and walks towards the door.

"We came to see if you were alright darlin'. We thought we lost ya." "Yeah. Ya made Thomas cry almost every day." Then there was the awkward silence. "Jason?" I look to Liz and nod my head for he rto continue. "Can they at least stay until I`m better. My aunt can watch me when you`re on patrol." I thought for a moment. "Ok. But if you need me let me know ok? Even if you just want to talk." Liz smiles weakly again and hugs me around the stomach again. "You must like my stomach; you`ve hugged it twice in twenty minutes." The Hewitt`s chuckle a bit.

"Right now WHY AIN`T YA IN BED IF YOUR SICK!" Liz looks horrified and runs back down stairs to the bedroom. "Listen can I ask you a question regarding Liz?" They all look at each other for a moment worried that I might ask something bad. "Ok sure. What`s your questions?" I explained to them how the night before went. "My questions is this: why did Lector call Liz his 'favourite patient'?" "Well only Liz knows that...well her and Aunt Luda May." "Oh it ain`t just me too Hoyt. It`s every female in the family knows why." We all look to her and then to Little Girl Sawyer. "Do you know it?" "Well I am a female right?" I nod my head. "Then that`s your answer."

"Listen you can ask Liz about this. But only when she`s better. Understood Jason?" I nod my head. It was going to be a challenge for me not to hurt them...but I would do anything for Liz to get better. "Right now who wants lunch?" "ME! I DO I DO I DO!" Little Girl Sawyer and Luda May head on into the house to cook lunch. Now I was curious as to why the females knew the answer to my question; but not the males?

First of all I would like to say that the Hewitt's/Sawyers living together with Jason after their...falling out was not what I intended. Secondly; no reviews, no chapters. Oh and the word "try" that is bolded means that he just put emphasise on it. I will be doing this for all the words I wish to be emphasized. Ok?

Now here is a contest for you guys. If any of you can tell me why only the females knew the answer to Jason`s questions but not the males I will dedicate chapter 8 to you. This only applies to the first 5 people ok?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It`s been about two days now since Liz`s family came to stay with us. I still ponder my question though; Liz gets better every day so that means I can ask her soon. I awake to the soft chirping of the birds and the squirrels. "GET OUTTA HERE YA VARMITS!" ***POW*** I quickly get up and rush out side to see Hoyt with his gun up in the air twirling it about like a baton. I grab my machete and throw it near his feet to startle him; it worked...but now Leatherface is upset.

"Jason? Is everything alright dear?" I turn my head to Aunt Luda May and shake my head. "Hoyt was pointing his gun up in the air and twirling it about like a mad man...not that there`s much difference." I hear a low growl com from Leatherface. "And he shot up into the air." Aunt May looks like she had enough of Hoyts shit. I don`t blame her. "Hoyt have you forgotten that Liz is still sick?" "No." "Then what in blue blazes are ya doing?" He just shrugs and walks back into the house...only to have a wooden ladle thrown at him. Liz steps out on to the porch and looks even more pissed off than her aunt.

"I was sleeping." "So?" She walks towards Hoyt, grabs his arm, and pins him against the nearest tree. "If I ever have to get out of bed to get you to shut up...I will kill you...family or not. You understand me?" He nods his head vigorously and is then let go. Liz walks up to Leatherface and gives him a hug. "Hey? Where`s my hug?" I hang my head and slowly, and sadly, start walking back towards the house. But I know she knows that I`m joking. Before I can take two steps I feel someone tackle me to the ground. I landed on the ground with a grunt and turned to see Liz is on top of me smiling.

"Hey you got to sleep with me last night. What are you complaining about?" She just smirks and leans forwards and kisses me on the head. "Hey are you feeling any better?" "Yeah. Cook says I no longer have a fever or chills. All I have to wait on is my period." I nod my head to her. God I loved the way she looked. She still looks like she hasn`t aged since our last encounter. "Want to take a walk later?" Liz taps her chin for a bit then smiles and nods her head. "Ok great! Now go get some more shut eye." She smiles and nods her head then she yawns and stretches out her arms.

She gets up off me and helps me stand up. Then she walks into the house to go to sleep. "Ya gonna ask her your question huh?" I turn to look at Hoyt and May holding fear and concern. Well Hoyt had the fear but they both had concern. "Yeah. She`s better. I think it`s best to get it out of the way. Why? Do you think I should wait?" May just smiles and shakes her head. "I think it`s best if ya do get it outta the way." I smile and turn to Leatherface who gives me the thumbs up.

Liz gets up after a couple more hours of sleeping. We take a stroll when we first meet. I was with the other kids going on the trail. It was a dirt path but I will never forget it. We come across a wide open field that had purple flowers on the ground. I didn`t dare tell Liz this is where I bury the bodies. Liz had packed a lunch for the two of us to have. We find a nice dry patchy grassy area with a few different colors of flowers. We eat our lunch and then we talk for a bit.

"Liz? Can I ask you a question?" She turns her head and nods. "What did Lector mean by 'my favourite patient'?" She drops her sandwich and she looks like she`s about to flee for her life. She looks ahead to see the sun setting. We wait in silence for about five, awkward, minutes before she clears her throat. "I can`t really tell you at this point in time Jason. It`s more complicated than you know. Besides I still don`t know half of the story why I am his favourite patient." Wait Liz only knows half? I thought she would know why. I guess not.

"But I will let you in on a little secret. Lector was the one to bring me into the world. No other doctor had the time, or patience, for my mother." I tilt my head before I look back to the setting sun. "We should head back now. They`re probably worried sick about me." I nod my head and before I could get up Liz bursts out laughing. "Get it? I was sick but now they're sick; about me. That`s too ironic." I nod my head although I didn`t understand her joke.

"Well what took ya so long?" I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck. Liz just smiles and shrugs and goes into the house. I follow after her and as soon as I walk into the house there is an aroma of cupcakes in the air. I turn my head to the kitchen to see Liz quietly walk up to the counter with the cupcakes. Aunt May turns around with a wooden ladle and sees Liz in her crime.

"NO!" Liz perks up and looks horrified. But among all of this everyone else was laughing at Liz. She turns around and looks confused for a second before it hits her; and it hit her hard. I see tears start to form in her eyes. I stop laughing and rush right over to her side. I rub her back and kiss her head. The rest have already stopped laughing to watch the scene in front of them.

"Liz? Is there something wrong love?" she looks up at me and shakes her head. Little Girl Sawyer looks to May with fear and horror on her face. The same on May`s face too. The men stare at the girls with a curious and worried expression. "Liz? Is it...you know who?" Liz starts crying hard for no reason. May turns her head to Little Girl Sawyer and nods her head.

After I put Liz to sleep I was frustrated at the girls and Liz for not telling me what`s going on. I quickly, and quietly, rush up stairs to interrogate the girls. "Jason...there`s something we have to tell you. Sit down please." I take a seat on the couch next to May and glare at her; hard. "Liz has a strong connection to a person. Now who this person is we don`t know...only four people know who it is. You already know that Lector has an idea of the story behind Liz and this person. The other three are Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and the last one who knows everything is...shit. I forgot. Sorry Jason." Now I`m on a quest to find answers. "How long has Liz been connected with this person?" "Only the last person knows. And who that person is I don`t know. I will let you know when I remember who it is. Until then you should keep all this information chewed down. Now we should be heading home for Texas."

"But what about Liz? I don`t know how to take care of her during her period." "I know but Liz can take care of herself on that. Besides we have stayed here long enough. Leatherface dreams of killing you if you as so much as touch Liz. Give this to her. It belonged to her mother; my granddaughter-in-law." Wait! So Liz is the great great granddaughter of May?! Now I have to get to the bottom of this. I take the small black box and put it into my jacket pocket. I walk the Hewitts to the edge of the forest and waved goodbye to them. I start walking back to the cabin...having a feeling that my life was changing for the best...and the worst!

Well now we have a bit more information than last time eh? But who is the person Liz is connected to? Why does Freddy and Michael know things that even Liz`s own family doesn`t know? And who is the last person that knows everything? Stay tuned to find out! Please rate and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sit down under a tree gathering my thoughts about the last few days. I have already discovered that Liz is connected to a person and that a few of my enemies know about it; but why? 'Well is it not obvious. You just don`t know.' WAIT! 'Can I ask you about it then Fred?' 'Sure. Ask away dumbass.' 'why do you know?' 'hmm...let me think...oh yeah it`s because I`m her uncle.' My mind was completely blank out of shock. 'You`re...her...UNCLE! WHAT THE HELL!' 'heheheh. I just knew you would act like that.' 'And why does Mike know?' I was more demanding than asking him on this. 'Cousin. He`s her cousin.' I thought for a moment. Wait doesn`t Mike kill his family members? 'Well technically the curse only allows him to kill his blood relatives; which includes his mother, father and his sisters. Basically those that are from the same parents.' 'I will talk to you later. I need to get back to Liz.' 'Uhuh. And who`s hugging you then?' I look down to see Liz embracing me warmly.

She looks up and smiles at me. "I was starting to worry about you. Where were you?" "Would you believe me if I said I was talking to the little voice inside my head?" She gives me the I-support-you-but-I-think-you`re-crazy look. "I was talking to Fred." "Oh. How was it? Did you learn anything? Besides fowl language." I chuckle a bit. "Yeah I did. I learned that he`s your uncle." She looks up to me with horror frozen on her face. "I-I-I thought you weren`t going to find out who I am connected to?"

I kneel down and hold onto her shoulders lightly giving them a light squeeze. "I never said I wasn`t. Besides I want to know more about you and your past." She starts slowly backing away from me with pain on her face."I-I trusted you." I open my mouth to say something but before I could Liz starts running off in the direction of the cabin. I sigh and get up and slowly head back. I knew I was in for it after this.

When I returned to the cabin I found that the windows were being covered by curtains. I head towards the door to go talk to Liz; but I can`t. The door is locked. 'Great. Now what?' 'Start by apologizing to Liz.' I lift my hand to knock on the door but stop once I hear muffled sobs coming through the door. 'I made her cry?' 'well if you didn`t then the door wouldn`t be locked and you could be with her fuc-' 'FRED!' mother is never happy with Freddy; this is a pattern I have found in their relationship.

_**Knock knock knock**_. "Liz? I`m sorry. Can you please let me in?" The crying stops but I could still hear sniffling. I then hear footsteps coming to the door; then the door bolt unlocks. The door is opened only of a tiny fraction to let Liz see me. "I`m sorry. I love you." The door then bursts open and she hugs me around my neck. I hold her for a bit then try to put her down. She`s like a monkey she won`t let go. I just stand there rubbing her back trying to calm her down. I can feel my jacket and shirt get wet from the tears and drool.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. She stops crying then looks at me then kisses me on my mask. I really need to learn how to deal with these mood swings; it`s just too much for me. I walk into the cabin and gently set Liz on the couch. Before I could pull away she grabs my sleeve and whimpers a bit. I embrace her tightly and then go to shut the door. "Jason? Can we go to bed?" I turn towards Liz to see her smile at me through tired, puffy-red eyes. I nod my head and she starts for the bedroom.

I walk downstairs to find Liz waiting for me on the bed with her legs crossed. I walk over towards her and tuck her in. "I forgive you." Then she quickly falls asleep in my arms. I decide to stay so I don`t wake her up. She`s been crying a lot lately. I worry that it`s the other person that`s crying and not really Liz. I can feel my eyes grow heavy with sleep. I slowly fall asleep thinking about my conversation with May and with Fred. Before I fall asleep I decide I need to talk to Mike to help me get my answers.

Sorry it`s been so long since I`ve updated. But I`ve been stressed out about tests and final exams for semester 1. Now I have a whole month to get a few chapters done for you guys. And I finally figured out how I want for the last person who knows everything about Liz and what relation they have with her. I would like a few comments too because I feel rather depressed lately. PLEASE? Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was around midnight when the streets of Valentine Bluffs were empty. Everyone was asleep in their beds not knowing that one person was up. The night was air was cold, streetlights out but one, wind howling through the mines, and fog that covered up to the knees. Through the clear night you could see the full moon shining. But not everyone was asleep.

A dark figure was wandering around looking for nothing in particular. The dark figure started making his way towards the nearest cemetery. The figure walked passed through the pumpkin patch to come across two big black gates with weeds growing on it showing that no one has been to the cemetery for a long time.

The figure let out a sigh in frustration and started to remove the weeds growing on the gate with its gloves. After a few minutes of wrestling with the weeds the figure managed to get the gate open. The gate opened with a semi-loud creak from age, rust, and not being used as much. The figure walked slowly into the gave yard and looked around for a second.

"Hello love." The figure turns his head to see a woman with black hair and icy blue eyes. She slowly walks towards the figure to take off its mask to reveal a man. The man has black hair, a 2 O`clock shadow, with fiery red eyes. "I missed you. How are you?" The man just walks slowly and seductively towards the woman. She smiles at the man and walks towards him with the same pace and way.

The man slowly reached up his hand to touch the woman`s face; she playfully pushes his hand away and giggles. She then turns around and runs the other direction. The man smirks, pulls his mask gown, and runs after the woman. He can hear her laugh throughout the entire cemetery. "Over here." He turns to see her beside a giant, decaying, old oak tree.

He walks towards the woman with the same intent only with more eagerness. Before he makes it to her she turns around and laughs. "Missed me missed me now you have to kiss me." She chants. He runs after her again and follows her to the middle of the cemetery. He stops knowing where she is leading him. He walks slowly and sadly to the place where she is going.

He stops before a tomb stone and sighs sadly. He takes off his mask and kneels down in front of the stone. He opens his miner suit and reaches in and grabs a red and white rose. He lays the roses in front of the tomb stone. He stays in that position for a few minutes before closing up his suit and pulling down his mask. He starts walking towards the gate again. "Must you go so soon?" He turns around to see the woman again. He walks towards her, pulls his mask down, and kisses her passionately.

After a couple of seconds he, reluctantly, breaks the kiss and heads for the gate. He turns around tilts his head to the side and smiles at her. She smiles back and then turns around and runs away into the fog that keeps rising to the tree tops. The man watches her with sadness and smiles; he turns to the gate and closes it behind him with the same noise from when he opened it.

The man walks towards a bush and picks up a pickaxe and slings it over his shoulders. Meanwhile back at the grave yard the tomb stone the roses where resting in front of said this:

Here lies Alisha Melissa Lector

Beloved daughter, loving friend, and wonderful mother

May we see each other again.

Who is the woman? Who was the man? Is she related to Lector? Stay tuned to find out more! No reviews no chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The air was warm and crisp. I woke up and looked down to see my arms around Liz still. She looks so innocent when she`s asleep. I slightly tighten my grip on her. I hear her sigh and move. She then looks up at me and smiles. "Morning. How did you sleep?" "I slept great. Thanks for warming me." She gives me a small hug around my back. I let go of her and get up. In the distance I can hear a loud noise.

"What is it?" I shush her while holding my index finger in the air as if signalling for something important. I focus my super-human hearing on the noise coming from the camp. Sounds like music playing, car engines, and people laughing. "Liz. I think we have some company." I turn around to see her smirk in a devilish way; it also is a little sexy.

I go towards a rotting down that`s found in the farthest corner of the room and open it. I close it behind me and walk down stairs. The stairs kept going around in a circle down to the basement. I get to the basement and turn on the switch. The light goes on but it blinks a lot; like a light in an interrogation room or something. There were a few corpses on the ground, a few shelves, and a shrine with mothers head. The shelves held my old masks and weapons; like the burlap sack and the pitchfork.

"Hello mother. How are you?" Just silence. I walk over to a shelf that holds a lubricant and in the upper-left corner of the room is the tools I use to sharpen my machete. After a few minutes of sharpening my machete I turn towards the door to see Liz standing there. She looks shocked in amazement and awe. "What is all this stuff?" I chuckle and walk over to her and close the door behind her.

"This is all my masks and weapons over the years. This is from when I went up into space and became a robot. And this is my first mask." She stands there taking all this in like a sponge. I turn towards Liz and put my arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles. I kneel down beside her and kiss her on her neck. She giggles a bit; which is more than what I expected.

She looks at me and kisses me on the forehead. I look her in the eyes and see the passion and lust in her eyes. I lift my mask a bit to show my lips and lean in to kiss her. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me in a passionate kiss. I lightly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance; which she happily obliges. ***Knock Knock Knock*.** We pull back and look at each other with wide eyes.

I grab my machete and head upstairs to see who it is. "Wow. This is a really cool place. Well?" "Hmm...I`m not sure. What if this is Jason`s home?" "Jason doesn`t even exist. What are you so worried about?" I hear a humph and a loud thud. I get up to the main floor to find two boys that had long hair with clothes from like the 60`s. Groovy.

"Man we could get a lot of money from this crap. Want to take it?" The other boy turns with a devilish look on his face; then it turns to pure lust. "What are you doing here?" The other boy turned to see Liz standing in front of the stairs. "Well hello. I`m Mark and this is my friend; Matthew." Matthew just waves his hand as if swatting a fly.

"You two shouldn`t be here. Leave. Now." "Hmm...I think not." Mark rushes Liz and pins her to the ground. Matthew, while mark rushed Liz, covered her mouth with a cloth. I step out of the shadows filled with rage. The boys stop when they see my shadow in front of them; and turn their heads towards me. I lift my machete up and bring it down on their sorry asses. I pick Liz up and set her down on the couch. I bring a blanket out from the closet and drape it over her. I sit down beside her and hold her in my arms.

She shivers and makes a soft sniffle. I look down at her to see she`s crying. Those bastards! I put her in my lap and keep her close to my body. She holds onto my shirt tighter while crying softly. "It`s ok Liz. They`re dead. Hush now. There`s nothing to fear now." She looks up and smiles at me. She grabs my hand. "Jason? I`m ready." I look at her in shock.

This is faster than expected. But I guess she and I need this. I smirk behind my mask and grab her hand. I know this is something that is common between two lovers but I`m scared. "Liz? Are you sure you want to?" She just smiles seductively and walks, seductively, to the bedroom. Well...she`s ready...and so am I.

Well looks like they are gonna have fun. I`m not gonna write a lemon for this. You think of how they did it. No reviews; NO CHAPTERS! Also I am writing another Friday the 13 story. It`s called 'The Curse'. You might like it you might not; just letting you know about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Morning ma." I turn around and smile at Hoyt. It`s been a couple of weeks since we last saw Liz. "What`s for breakfast?" "Eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and milk." I hear him chuckle a little bit behind me. "Sounds good." I turn around to see Monty rolling into the kitchen with pepper. Pepper gets down from Monty`s lap and goes to his food bowl. We all stop when we hear thunder-like footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Thomas. How did ya sleep darling`?" Thomas just lifts one thumb up showing he had a good night's sleep. After a while the others got up. "Daddy?" Thomas just looks over to Little Girl and nods his head. "Can we play together after breakfast?" Thomas nods his head vigorously. "Well then...Hoyt! I want you to do the dishes." He just looks up and growls at me.

_***Whack***_ "OW! Uncle Monty did ya have to do that?" "Well until you learn to respect your own mother then yes." Hoyt just glares at Monty and goes back to eating. Wait...the last person... "I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Everyone freezes and looks at me as if I`m insane. I get up from the table, knocking my chair down, and rush to the phone.

"What`s the main office number of Crystal Lake?" "Um...11-231-6585...I think." I nod my head towards Chop Top. I dial the number and hear a ringing tone. Come on...please pick up. After a few minutes of nothing but ringing I hang up the phone. "I`ll try again at lunch time." The family nods their heads. After a while everyone finished their breakfast; and Little Girl is playing and laughing with Thomas in the back yard.

After a while I call back the family for lunch. After lunch I start washing the dishes. Once I finished I ran over to the phone and tried again. I waited for ten minutes before giving up. "I guess I have to try again at supper time huh?" I look to Monty and he smiles sympathetically and nods his head. I look out the window to see Hoyt looking both ways of the street waiting for someone I guess. I don`t blame him. We`re close to starvation; our food is almost gone.

About six O'clock does Hoyt come in. "Anything?" He shakes his head at me and smiles weakly. I watch him take off his hat and deeply sigh while running a hand through his greasy gray hair. "Listen why don`t ya go take a bath before dinner." He looks up and nods and smiles happily. He quickly runs upstairs and shuts the door with a slam.

By the time Hoyt got downstairs supper was already on the table. "I feel much better now thanks ma." I nod my head to him. He sits in his chair between Chop Top and Monty. After much debate about how the food should be cook the meal was finished. "Grandma? Can ya tuck me in?" I stop washing the dish I was on and smile at Little Girl. "why of course dear!" After finishing he dish I was on I walked upstairs with Little Girl holding my hand smiling up at me. I tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Well? Is she asleep?" "Yeah." "Don`t forget to tell Jason who the last person is too either ok?" I froze. I had almost forgotten. I rush to the phone and try the number again. It rang for a couple of minutes before a voice was on the other end. "Hello?" "Jason!?" "Yeah. Luda Mae? Is that you?" "Yeah. Listen I just remembered who the last person is." I held my breath for a couple of minutes before he started speaking again. "Who is it?" He sounded more demanding than asking. But then again I don`t blame him. "It`s her father."

WOW! Now ain`t that a twist in the plot. But who is her father? Is it the man from the last chapter? Stay tuned to find out more! By the way school is starting up again for me in a week so I might not be able to update for a long time. Thanks for your support this far! Please keep reading!


End file.
